


Wednesday: Diana Prince

by captain_britain



Series: A Week in the Life of Hal Jordan [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain
Summary: Each day of the week a different member of the Justice League got Hal all to themselves. Today is Wednesday, and it’s Diana's turn.Hal deserves a reward after everything Bruce and Clark did to him. Diana gives it to him.





	Wednesday: Diana Prince

On Wednesday afternoon Hal knocked on Diana’s door. His ass was still sore from the reaming that Bruce and Clark had given him over the past two days, so he was hoping that Diana wasn’t in the mood for pegging, and he never thought he’d ever not be in the mood to get pegged. Maybe she would be in the mood to sit on his face and jerk him off when she thought he had earned it instead. Hal was already pulling off his shirt when the door slid open to admit him. Diana didn’t like to be kept waiting in any aspect of life, least of all when it was her turn to use him.

Diana took his hand and pulled him into the room. She was wearing a silken robe and pressed a kiss to Hal’s lips before saying “I saw you with Bruce in the common room yesterday.”

Hal smirked and started unbuttoning his pants, letting his shirt fall to the floor. “Oh yeah, did you like what you saw, Princess?”

Diana hummed, her fingers diving into Hal’s open pants to tease his already interested cock. “Did you suck him?” She asked.

“In his room later,” Hal nodded, his knees already getting weak from the light touches of her fingers. “Have you been thinking about that? Thinking about what I look like with Bruce’s dick shoved down my throat? You want my mouth, Princess? Want me to eat you out and make you moan?”

“Yes,” Diana said. She was never one to beat around the bush when it came to pleasure. “But I’ve been thinking about your cock. How neglected and hard it looked while Bruce pounded you over the back of the couch. I can’t walk past that couch without getting wet anymore. I’ve been imagining what your cock would feel like inside me, and I think you’ve earned a little reward after Bruce and Clark fucked you so hard.”

Hal moaned. Diana had let him fuck her only a handful of times before, and one of those times had been in a threesome with Steve Trevor (just the thought of that particular Wednesday was enough to get Hal hard and leaking in mere minutes). He was under no delusions that he would get to top; Diana would ride him, and he would get to watch those incredible breasts bounce and shake as she came apart above him. Maybe, if he was good, she would let him touch.

Diana abruptly yanked Hal’s pants down to his ankles and pushed him backwards. Hal lost his balance and fell heavily on to Diana’s spacious bed. He quickly scooted to the middle of the mattress, ready for whatever Diana wanted. Diana untied the robe’s sash from around her waist and let the garment fall to the ground, revealing her lack of any other sort of clothing. Her nipples tightened in the cool air of the Watchtower, and Hal could see that she was already wet as she spread her legs to straddle his waist.

“I’m going to sit on your face,” Diana announced. “You’re going to eat me out until I come, and then I’m going to ride you until I come again.”

Hal nodded eagerly, reaching out to touch and caress Diana’s breasts, but she caught his hands before he could make contact. “I know Bruce has been working on your self control, and I’m going to help him out a little.” She pushed Hal’s hands above his head and buckled each of his wrists into a leather cuff attached to the headboard then she reached for his feet, pulling his pants off completely and buckling his ankles into matching cuffs. “No touching until I let you,” Diana said unnecessarily. 

Hal, now tied down spread eagle on the bed, pulled futilely at the cuffs around his wrists and whined. Diana tutted at him as she straddled his head. “If you can’t follow directions you won’t get your reward, Hal. Don’t you want to come?” Hal nodded eagerly. “Well then, you’d better impress me.”

Diana lowered her hips to Hal’s mouth, and Hal quickly stuck his tongue out to lick and nibble at her clit. He stared up at Diana as he pressed his tongue flat against her clit, watching as her eyes slid shut, a blissful smile spreading across her face. She stroked through his hair with one hand while her other hand idly played with her nipples. 

Hal circled her clit with the tip of his tongue momentarily before abruptly sliding his tongue inside her. He heard her breath hitch and felt her thighs tighten momentarily around his ears at the sensation, and he let his teeth lightly graze her clit even as his tongue thrust inside her harder.

Diana ground down harder on Hal’s face, her hands squeezing and groping at her own breasts. “Deeper, Hal,” she moaned. “Gods above, your tongue is so good.” Hal hummed against her, sending vibrations rolling up her core. She wrapped her hands around the sides of Hal’s head, grinding his mouth harder and deeper against herself as Hal thrust his tongue in and out her as fast as he could. “Fuck, Hal, I’m going to come,” she gasped. Hal moaned, pressing his tongue as deeply inside Diana as he could, and Diana’s thighs abruptly tightened around his ears. She tipped her head back and let out a moan that was almost a scream, and slick gushed out over Hal’s chin.

She didn’t let up her grip on Hal’s head as aftershocks rolled through her, and Hal didn’t stop moving his tongue against her, alternating between thrusting inside of her and teasing her clit with his tongue and teeth. Diana pushed him away when the sensations became too much, and Hal let his head fall back onto the pillows, his breath washing over Diana’s inner thighs and sensitive folds, making her shiver even as she came down from her orgasm. 

“Think you can get another one out of me?” Diana asked, already lowering her hips once again.

“Oh baby, you know I can.” Hal didn’t tease her this time around. He pressed his tongue inside her without hesitation, loving the way her hips twisted and her fingers groped harder at her own breasts when he licked over a particularly sensitive spot. Hal had tasted a lot of people in his lifetime, but no one tasted quite like Diana. Barry was the only person who came anywhere close with the jolt of electricity Hal got every time he suckedthe speedster. Tasting Diana made Hal feel was though electricity was racing down his throat to collect in his stomach and one day burst out of him in a blinding flash. He loved the way Diana tasted more than anyone else in the League and, were it physically possible, he would be perfectly happy to live only off the taste of her for the rest of his life.

He knew that Diana was going come again when her thighs tightened around his head almost to the point of pain, and he redoubled his efforts. Another burst of slick ran onto Hal’s face, and he lapped it up happily. Diana kept up her grip on Hal’s head for what seemed like an eternity and she shook and moaned her way through her second orgasm and Hal kept his tongue pressed up inside her.

Finally, Diana sat back on Hal’s waist. Hal’s chin glistened with her slick, and his chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath. “Careful, Princess, you might drown me one of these days.” He worked his jaw, hearing it pop and crack as he opened his mouth and stretched his muscles, doing his best to work cricks out of his neck.

“Never,” Diana said with a smile. Her fingers trailed down her torso to dip briefly inside herself, her thumb playing with her sensitive folds. “Whose face would I sit on if I drowned you?”

“I don’t think you would have any shortage of volunteers,” Hal murmured, his eyes fixed on where Diana’s fingers continued to delve in and out of herself. He was painfully aware of his own arousal as every shift of Diana’s weight made his erection rub up against her ass. Diana noticed the way Hal’s breath hitched every time she shifted, and she grinned, purposefully rubbing back against his hard cock. 

“I’m still so horny,” she said. “But I think I’m done with your tongue for now. I need something bigger to satisfy me this time.” Diana reached back and wrapped a hand around Hal’s cock. “I think this might be big enough.”

Diana stroked Hal’s cock, spreading precum down its length as she went. “I’ve been thinking about your cock ever since that day with Steve. Sometimes when I’m all alone up here I’ll fuck myself with my fingers and imagine it’s you.” Hal moaned, his hips thrusting up into the Amazon’s grasp. “You’ve got such a nice cock, Hal. It’s such a shame that the boys don’t take more advantage of it.”

“Princess,” Hal groaned, “I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

Diana hummed. “Maybe you need a little help with that?” She let go of Hal’s cock and leaned over his head to reach for something on her bedside table. This new position meant that Diana’s breasts were dangling directly above Hal’s face, and he quickly craned his neck up to suck and mouth at her nipples. Diana groaned and pressed Hal harder against her chest with one hand while the other reached behind her to clasp a cockring around Hal’s dick.

“You know the rules, Hal,” she said, snapping a cockring shut around the base of Hal’s dick. “You don’t get to come until I have decided that you’ve earned it.” Hal moaned, his face still buried in Diana’s breasts. “Let’s see if you’re as good with your cock as you are with your tongue.”

Diana pulled away from Hal’s mouth and positioned herself over Hal’s cock. She wrapped a hand around the shaft and slowly let the head circle her wet hole, teasing herself as much as she was teasing Hal. Finally, she let the head slip inside herself and slowly sank down until she was fully seated in his lap. Diana let out a pleased hum when Hal was pressed as deep as he could reach inside of her. She rocked her hips slowly against him, getting used to the feeling of having something inside of her. It wasn’t a sensation that she craved often and, on the rare occasion that she found she couldn’t get off any other way, there was no shortage of tools she could use to achieve the same effect herself. However, sometimes she found that there was simply no substitute for having a thick, hard, hot cock inside her. She rocked slowly against Hal, her hips moving in little circles, and watched as he writhed and twisted beneath her.

It was a deliciously powerful sight, Diana decided. Seeing one of the powerhouses of the Justice League reduced to little more than begging moans and whimpers just because she let him fuck her was more than enough to get her dripping wet again. Slowly, she lifted herself off Hal’s cock, relishing in the friction of his skin moving against her, and dropped herself back down equally slowly, wanting to enjoy and prolong the sensation, to let arousal and pleasure roll around in her core and down her spine for that much longer

Hal dug his heels into the mattress with a groan and did his best to thrust up when Diana dropped herself down, but the position that the cuffs locked his legs into made it impossible for him to get any sort of real leverage. “Princess,” he groaned, “can I please touch you?”

Diana laughed. “Listen to you, you greedy boy. I’m already rewarding you, aren’t I?”

“I’ll make you feel so good, Princess, I promise,” Hal said. “Please, I just want to make you come again.”

“Well,” Diana said, pretending to think about it. “Bruce did say that you were a very good boy yesterday, and you’ve been very good for me by not pulling on those cuffs at all.” She ground down against Hal’s cock. “I suppose that’s enough to earn you a small reward for having such good self control, but don’t get too used to it, we wouldn’t want to spoil you too much.” Diana leaned forward and unbuckled the cuffs around Hal’s wrists.

Hal reached up and tugged Diana down to press kisses against every inch of her face. Diana’s hips continued slowly shifting in Hal’s lap, letting Hal’s cock grind against every sensitive spot inside of her. Hal could feel her firm, heavy breasts pressing against his chest as he held her close, and he slid one hand between them to tease her nipples into hard, sensitive points. Hal’s other hand slid even further down her body to caress Diana’s hips and slide between her thighs. Diana gasped into Hal’s mouth as his thumb flicked over her clit and his fingers caressed the rim of her hole where they were joined. While his thumb continued circling and pressing against her clit in teasing, arousing touches, one of Hal’s fingers slid into Diana alongside his cock, thrusting in and out of her as a counter to her rhythm 

Diana abruptly sat up and reached back to unbuckle Hal’s ankles, allowing him to plant his feet on the mattress and find the leverage needed to properly grind up into her. “Show me what you can do with this cock,” Diana demanded. “You said you wanted to make me come, so make me come.”

Hal’s hips jerked up into Diana suddenly, nearly unseating her as he began properly thrust into her. His fingers kept thrusting into her as his cock slid out, ensuring that she was never empty, while his thumb stroked relentlessly over her clit. Diana planted her hands on Hal’s chest and tossed her head back, moaning loudly as her pace increased even more. Like he had fantasized, Hal watched at Diana’s breasts bounced in time with their movements, and he reached up to cup them and flick his thumb over her peaked, hard nipples. 

Diana dropped herself heavily onto Hal’s cock, her thrusts becoming little more than frantic grinding as she chased her orgasm. “This feels incredible, Hal,” she moaned. “It’s exactly what I needed. Fuck, your cock feels so good inside me. I’m going to come again.”

Hal redoubled the speed and force of his thrusts, driving his cock as deeply as he could into Diana on each thrust and pressing harder against her clit. “You’re so beautiful when you come, Princess,” Hal panted. “You feel so good around my cock. I love when you lose control like this and just come all over my cock and my face, Princess. It’s one of my favorite things in the world.”

Diana dropped down onto his cock, throwing her head back as she let out a shout and came on Hal’s cock. Hal would have come at the sensation of her tightening around him as though she were trying to pull him even deeper inside herself, but the cockring prevented him from reaching his orgasm. Diana slumped back as her orgasm passed. She jerked and shook with aftershocks that caused her to tighten intermittently around Hal, making him moan each time. Even as she caught her breath, Diana’s hips moved furiously against Hal’s cock, pressing him into the mattress and grinding his cock against the most sensitive spots inside her.

“Can I come now, Princess?” Hal begged.

“I don’t know,” Diana mused, her tone much too casual for the way her hips were thrusting against Hal. “Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Hal nodded. “Yes, please, I’m so hard it hurts, and I’ve been so good this week, so good for you and Bruce and Clark. Please, Princess, I want to come.”

Diana reached between her legs and undid the clasp of the cockring. “Go on then.”

Hal wrapped his hands around Diana’s hips despite the fact that there was no way he could even begin to control her movements, and trust desperately into her. “Can I come inside you Princess?” Hal gasped, his thrusts already erratic and frantic. He could feel his orgasm racing down his spine and knew that it wasn’t going to be long before he came. 

Diana nodded. “You’ve earned it,” she said. “See what happens when you’re a good boy? You get to come inside me.”

Hal’s back arched, and he tossed his head back into the pillows as he slammed himself as deeply into Diana as he could go, his hands clutching desperately at her hips in an attempt to keep her pressed against him.

Diana moaned at the feeling of Hal twitching and pulsing inside of her and the rush of warmth from his cum flooding her insides. Hal shook against her as he came, his mouth open and gasping as though he couldn’t get enough air. He slumped back to the mattress, trembling with the force of his orgasm, and Diana collapsed against his chest, her dark hair spilling across him and the pillows. Hal could feel his own cum leaking out of Diana past his rapidly softening cock, and the sensation made his shiver all the more.

“How you doing, Princess?” Hal asked, petting vaguely at Diana’s hair once he regained some semblance of motor control.

Diana lifted her head and smiled. “I have exhausted you,” she said.

“Well, maybe a little,” Hal admitted, still attempting to catch his breath. “I came so hard that I think my spine is a liquid now.”

“And you made me come like a geyser. Three times. Well done, Hal.”

Hal’s cock slid out of Diana as she rolled off of him to lie on her back beside him. Her naked breasts rose and fell as she took a moment to catch her breath before planting her feet on the bed and spreading her legs to press her fingers inside herself. Hal watched Diana suck her bottom lip between her teeth as her fingers probed deeper, and his cock starting to twitch in interest again. When Diana withdrew her fingers, they were coated in Hal’s cum. “You got me all dirty, Hal,” she said, idly watching Hal’s cum drip down her hand.

Hal smirked, already rolling over onto his stomach to press kisses down the length of her body. “Well then,” he said when he reached her navel, “I suppose I’ll just have to lick you clean again.”


End file.
